


Voltron-The New Reality

by RedLionPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Outer Space, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLionPaladin/pseuds/RedLionPaladin
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! This is a VLD fan fiction based off of season 3 episode 28 where they go to a alternate reality. This Story takes place about a year after the episode in the alternate reality. The Altayan race is about to win the war transforming the free universe into a universe of slaves. But when blood shall poor like rain he shall rise. Some Violence-Spoilers
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	1. Life from the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location- Earth

Chezor opened her eyes, the alarm on her phone was blaring at her, telling her to get out of bed. Not like she had anything to wake up for. Still, she pulled herself out of her bed, and carefully stepped over the mounds of clothing, papers, and random junk that cluttered her floor. She walked over to her window, pulled it open and stuck her head through, breathing the cool morning air. Or at least as cool as it could get out in a desert in the middle of nowhere. She sighed and stared across the seamlessly endless series of canyons that made up her view. She had explored and mapped much of the canyon near her house where she lived with her father. They lived miles away from any town or settlement. The closest Chezor got to actual civilization was the school less than a mile away from her house. The humans called it the Garrison; there they trained the 'next generation of space explorer' as they called it. Chezor smiled to herself, space explorer? humans couldn't even get past their own solar system, let alone far enough to call it 'exploration.' Still, it was the closest she would ever get to learn how to fly a space craft. If only her dad would let her learn! She didn't belong here, no matter how much she tried to hide it; she was literally an alien amongst humans! There was a war going on and people were dying! And she was here, staring out her window. She should be out there fighting, not here where nothing ever happened! Her father worked for the Guns of Galmora and they had assigned Earth as his outpost. His job was to harbor any rebel fighter who came, and to keep the humans from finding out about the other alien races. Humans were an extremely war-like race, almost even more then the Galra. If they found out exactly how many different alien races there were, if they found out about the weapons they used - death would insure. Not as if any alien would come to Earth, it was a tiny planet in the middle of nowhere!

She sighed, pulled herself away from her window and walked over to her nightstand which sat next to her bed. She stared at herself in the mirror which hung above her nightstand. The face that stared back at her was a pale peach; she had gray blue eyes and a simple but pretty face. But the face was far from human; Chezor was half Galra half Altayan. She had pale purple Galra markings under her eyes and long pointed Altayan ears. Her hair ended mid-upper back and, although it started as Altayan white, right under her ears it suddenly changed to a harsh Galra purple. Her hands also ended in Galrain claws. She closed her eyes and shifted her skin, then opened her eyes, to see skin that was now a tan- her Galra markings and Altayan ears had vanished making her look human.

"You're lucky" her father always said "you can change your skin, you can blend in with the other humans."

Lucky? She was far from lucky. Yes she could hide her origins but they made up who she was. She wasn't human and hated hiding that fact. Chezor changed her skin back and picked up a picture that sat on her night stand. In the picture there was a Galra woman holding a tiny baby. The woman had a slimmer, paler purple face than most Galra; her hair was dark purple and shaved on the left side, the other side hung down to her jaw line, a scar ran down the left cheek, starting just below her eye. The baby she held was mostly covered in a black cloth but green Altayan marking could be seen. The woman and child were Chezor's mother and half-sister. Two people she had never met. She stepped away from the night stand and put her clothes on, a red shirt with an orange collar, denim capris that fell to her mid-lower leg, gray and red boots that were longer in the back than the front. Last she pulled on her jacket (it was mid-November and cold outside) the jacket looked like leather and its sleeves ended in black cuffs, the bottom (which lay a little ways above her hip) was also black and spiked up in the front, it also had a black collar and shoulders with inverted triangle armpit. She glanced at herself one last time in her mirror then headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Her father looked up from his breakfast as she came down. He was an elderly Altayan with the same gray-blue eyes as Chezor, light brown hair and red makings.

"Good morning Chezor," he said cheerfully, "how'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Chezor answered, pouring herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"So dad," she said sitting down across the table from him and grabbing the milk that sat to her left. "I know we've talked about this before but..." This was a well-rehersed speech that she had practiced many times in front of her mirror. "The Garrison is enrolling new students this upcoming spring. They're accepting applications from now until the beginning of January. I was thinking maybe I could put one in….?" Chezor stopped here, her father's face had suddenly gone hard and cold.

"You're right," he said, "we have talked about this many times over and my answer will remain the same, you will not go to some human school and leave me here, when I'm gone I need you to look out for this outpost. The Guns need you here not out there."

Anger boiled in Chezor's veins, she pulled her hands into fists to try to stop it. "Why?" she said. "It's not like anyone knows about this place, a war is going on and we're just sitting here doing nothing! That's all we've ever done! Nothing!" Despite her attempts to suppress her anger, her voice rose to a shout. "People are dying and I'm just sitting here! I could help stop it! Please father! You can't keep me here forever!"

"My mind is made up Chezor," her father said, his voice too cold. "The Guns need you here and I can't lose you!" Not like I lost them - his words meant - I've already lost too much. I can't lose you too. Then he stood, put his bowl in the sink, and walked away leaving Chezor still sitting at the table shaking with anger. She felt so helpless, so weak, trapped on Earth. Forever.

Finally Chezor stormed outside, leaving her bowl. She wanted so scream with anger, walking over to the large shed her father had built in front of their house. Chezor slammed the door open, the lights, sensing her movement, flickered on.

The shed was a training room of sorts. The wall to her left was lined with weapon replicas that looked, felt, and had around the same weight as the real things. There were Altayan swords, (made from plastic or steel), guns (that shot water to help practice aim), staffs (pointed and non-pointed) and water-shooting drones (to help with defense drone piloting). The wall farthest from her was lined with targets of varying size; and in the center was a small training dummy, the kind that if you hit it, it would spin, hitting you with multiple different 'arms,' each holding different weapons. The look was completed with a head painted with the face of an Altayan sentry.

Chezor stormed over to the left wall and grabbed an Altayan long sword, the handle long enough for both her hands, and walked over to the dummy. Her hands tightened on her sword and swung, anger fueling her. The sword crashed into its center witch sent the dummy spinning.

Jump, duck, stab, block. Her sword span dizzyingly fast.

I need you here Chezor - her father's words echoed in her mind.

The Guns need you here - No. No they didn't. They needed her out there fighting real sentries, saving real lives, stopping the real war, the war her father pretended didn't exist.

Anger burned though her, fueled by her Galra blood, fueled by years of hiding and pretending everything was alright. She screamed a war cry and slammed her sword into the dummy's head. There was the sound of snapping wood, a shearing jolt of pain in her arm and the dummy shattered, fragments of wood slamming against the floor and opposite wall.

She stared at the fragments, panting. Her hands, stinging, dropped the sword on the floor beside the ruined dummy. Chezor walked out.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. She read, wandered about, ate lunch, avoided her father, binged watched Stranger Things, and ate dinner. After dinner, she sprinted up her stairs, grabbed her headphones from the nightstand, and ran outside.

The moon shone high over the canyon, the sky twinkling with stars. But Chezor's gaze was turned downward. There! A stone faintly shone, like street signs at night when a car light hits them, but less so. The glow was so faint that only her Galra enhanced eyes (which were likely glowing like a cat's in the moon's pail light) could catch it, and only if she was looking for it. Chezor followed the stone's glow, there; she could just make out the light of the second farther on. She smiled and continued following the trail. She had placed the stones herself years ago, a trail that only she could see, and only in the moon's light. She had made it for nights like this, when she wanted to get away from her father, from her life, and just be herself.

The stones led to a small cliff half way between her house and the Garrison. She reached the cliff top, from her vantage point she could almost see into the Garrison walls. She had walked to it once and had seen a small figure wearing headphones, sitting on its roof, light from a computer shining on its face. The figure had waved and Chezor had waved back. She had visited about 10 times after that and the person was always there and always waved to her. They had never met, but, she kind of considered this mystery person to be her Garrison friend.

Chezor pulled out her phone, plugged in her headphones and turned her music on. Instantly the song 'Numb' by Lincoln Park blared in her ears. Chezor closed her eyes and let the familiar numbness sink in.

Song after song blared in her ears. She looked at her watch; the face read 11:02. She sighed. Her father got worried if she stayed out to late. She started walking back to her house, thinking about the next 'exciting' day ahead of her. Suddenly a bright flash of light blared in the sky. Chezor gasped and span abound. The sky was dark, but Chezor didn't move, she stood there, staring up at the night sky.

The sky exploded into light as the... thing broke through the skyline. Chezor's eyes strained to get a better look at …a ship! An alien star ship! And coming straight towards her! Chezor was frozen in shock - a ship? Here? It fell to Earth- the light growing from bright to blinding. Chezor shook herself and scrambled back, falling on a stone and landing hard on her behind.

Raising an arm to block the light as the ship crashed, Chezor's ears rang with the sound -she felt the whole canyon shake. Chezor pulled herself up and stumbled over to the edge. The ship lay in a burning heap at the base of the canyon, smoke pouring out from its back. Streak marks scared the ground, parts of the ship scattered around them.

A sound shook Chezor from her daze, the sound of blaring horns. Her head snapped towards the Garrison, red lights flashed from the roof and she could make out a voice that was far too calm.

"We are now on lock down," it said. "Please remain in your rooms until further notice. This is not a drill."

Chezor looked at the ship then back at the Garrison, her mind working at a fever pace. The Garrison would be sending out fleets of people to see what the crash was, fleets of people who would see the alien inside, the humans would poke and prod, using knifes, needles and anything else to understand what it was. What humans didn't understand they destroyed.

Before she could think about it further she ran down the canyon side, taking the least steep path possible. Once on the ground, she ran with her full might to the burning ship. The heat was so intense, but without thinking about the consequences, she slammed her full body into the rear entrance, glad she had brought a thick jacket. The meatal creaked and bent, weak from the heat and the crash, but didn't cave in. Chezor glanced towards the Garrison - five sets of lights could be seen, barley pinpricks in the night, but rapidly getting closer.

"Quiznak!" Chezor swore and slammed into the door again, her whole body burning. Her shoulder felt broken but she slammed into it one last time. The door fell, bringing Chezor down with it. She stood and put her arm over her face. The air rippled with the heat, smoke and flame. Chezor could barely see, her face burned. She stumbled towards the cockpit. A small figure lay on the chair, a helmet obscuring the face, the body covered in flight armor.

Using her claws, she slashed through the thick straps holding the pilot captive, grabbing the shoulders and pulling backward. She gasped in shock at the weight of the small pilot.

Probably the armor she thought. She hauled backward through the flaming ship, the smell of burning flesh and hair entering the air. The smell didn't come from the pilot. Chezor hauled the body out into the night air that now seemed cool to her burned skin.

The lights of the Garrison's vehicles were now huge and bright, she was almost in their range. Desperately looking for anywhere to hide the pilot, her eyes fell on a cave, illuminated by the fire's glow. She ran to it, pulling the body behind her, fuelled by pure panic. The cave's dark embrace seemed to welcome her as she ran inside, but she didn't dare stop. The cars outside had stopped and voices could be heard.

"Get the fire team on this!" a woman called.

"Sir, have you ever seen anything like this?" a man's voice.

"No, never," another man's voice, this one gruffer, one that demanded attention.

Chezor continued to pull the body backward, trying to find the back of the cave where it would be safer.

"Sir, the ship is empty," the woman said.

"What!?" the gruff man's voice again. "Can the dogs smell anything?!"

"No sir, the smoke is too thick."

Suddenly the ground under Chezor's feet cracked, she barley stifled her cry as the floor caved in.

Chezor fell, well, more like slid. The tunnel she slid through had an underground river that sucked her along. Unable to contain it any longer Chezor screamed.

The river ended as abruptly as it had begun. She screamed again and was flung into the air landing in a huge pool of water. Struggling to the surface, Chezor coughed and gasped for air.

The pilot! Chezor frantically look around. There! She saw a glint of light from the armor as it disappeared under the surface. She dove down, frantically swimming, and felt something hard with her foot; she reached out and grabbed the collar. Using all the strength she had left, she pulled the body to the shore. She dropped the pilot and collapsed, panting, her breath coming out it in a thick fog.

Eventually she sat up and checked the burns on her hands and legs and used her phone camera (which remarkably still worked!) to check her face. The worse burns were on her hands which felt numb and cold, and in some places were bleeding. She lowered her hands and looked at the pilot, whose chest rose and fell. She hesitated to remove the helmet which was connected to the creature's air support. Chezor had no idea if the creature breathed oxygen! But if smoke got into their air supply it wouldn't matter anyway, and, most likely, it would run out soon. Chezor stood and placed her hands on either side of the helmet. She hesitated for a second then pulled it off, reveling the face of a Balmara.

Chezor gasped! She had never seen another alien other that her father and herself. The Balmara was female, her skin had a slight blue-ish tint to it. No wonder she had been so heavy! Chezor had assumed it was just the armor! Balmarans had thick, stone-like skin! Gently she removed the rest of the armor revealing a dark blue Balmaran robe.

Chezor gently pressed her fingers to the side of the Balmara's neck trying to feel for a pulse. Her burnt fingers were painful to feel anything.

I guess I have to wait for her to wake up then - she thought. Chezor looked around the large cave, most of the floor was taken up by a large pool of water. The entrance where they had fallen from was higher than Chezor could reach.

"Well," she said, "I guess we have to find another way out." Chezor looked around the beach they were resting on and saw that it continued to the other side. A tunnel branched off the beach, its edges dark.

"That's our way out Balmarin," Chezor said, turning to look back at her, then froze. The Balmara's hand twitched then closed into a weak fist. Chezor bent over her.

"Hey," she said, "you alright?" The Balmara's eyes slowly opened and focused on Chezor's face. The eyes grew wide with panic and she tried to scoot away.

"It's alright," Chezor whispered in the most soothing voice she could. "It's alright, I'm a friend. My name's Chezor. I work with the Guns Of Galmora. Your ship crashed and I brought you in here."

The Balmara's face had relaxed slightly. "You work for the Guns?" her voice was soft and sweet. Chezor smiled.

"Ya. I do. You're on planet Earth. You can trust me." The Balmara closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she opened them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," Chezor said. "I was trying to hide you in a cave from the humans that were coming and the floor sorta caved in."

The Balmara blinked.

"But I do know a way out!" Chezor said and pointed to the tunnel entrance. The Balmara turned to look at it then looked back at Chezor.

"If you have never been in here before how do you know that's a way out?"

"Honestly I don't, but it's the best shot we have of leaving this cave, you with me?"

The Balmara thought about this and nodded. "I'm with you," she said.

Chezor smiled, "All right! Then let's do this!"

Together they walked into the tunnel, Chezor turned towards her companion.

"Hey I didn't catch your name," she said.

"Celk," the Balmara responded, "my name is Celk."

"Nice to meet you Celk."

Suddenly the cave exploded with blue light, Celk and Chezor gasped as blue images appeared on the walls, images of blue lions. Altayan ruins covered the walls, glowing an electric blue.

"Wha…"Chezor breathed "Where...where are we?"

Celk turned to Chezor. "Can you read these?" she asked, pointing to the runes.

"Ya," Chezor said. "It's old but I think I can."

Chezor read, "Four to find the one

One to find the four

When the universe is on its knees, he shall rise

The mighty defender

Two becomes one, one becomes five, five becomes all

When blood shall pour like rain he shall save us all

Ha. Creepy. Hey Celk what do you suppose that means? Celk?"

It was here that Chezor realized that Celk wasn't next to her anymore. "Celk!" she called.

"Over here!" Celk's voice echoed off the stone walls, "in the side cave! You need to see this!" Chezor pulled out her phone and took a picture of the strange poem then ran over.

"What is it Celk ? something….." Chezor's mouth fell open. The cave they were in was huge! And at the far side was the largest cave picture they had seen. A glowing giant man, his hands and feet the faces of lions, spikes jutting out from his shoulder blades, a huge sword in his hand. Chezor wacked forward, Altayan rune stones where glowing next the man.

"Voltron," Chezor read, "the defender of the universe."

Celk put a hand on Chezor's shoulder, "Come on," she said. "I think the tunnel continues."

Chezor nodded, "Right," she said, "lead on!"

The tunnel did indeed continue but ended in a large metal door with a hand print on its center. Runes at the top of the door read Only the one chosen can open the door. Chezor turned to Celk then put her burned hand on the door. Nothing happened. Chezor found this annoying.

"You try," she said, gesturing to the door. "It is our only way out." Celk nodded and put her own hand on the print. The door flashed a blinding blue light then slowly opened.

"Ha. I guess you were the chosen one," Chezor joked walking through the door, "What do you suppose that meant by…" Chezor froze.

"Chezor?" Celk called. "Everything alright?"

"Get. In. Here. Now!" Chezor called.

"I'm here," she said running in, "is everything….."

Then her mouth fell open. In the center of the cave was a giant blue lion starship surrounded by an Altayan partial barrier.

"What…what is that?" Celk asked.

Chezor shook her head, "I…I don't know!"

Celk

Celk could feel something as she looked at the lion, a pull, a voice telling her to touch it. The lion was looking at her, even though it's face never moved - its eyes followed her. She hesitantly walked forward and put her hand on the barrier. It disappeared like rippling water. The lion's eyes flashed gold, it lifted its massive head and roared, its cry shaking the cave! It lowered its head, its jaw falling open, a smaller section in the center of the lower jaw fell, reveling a gangplank that led up into its month.

"I think it wants us to go in there" Celk said. The pull was stronger now, almost impossible to resist.

Chezor

Chezor nodded, her mouth still open, she could feel something, this certainty inside of her, like she was supposed to get in. Celk carefully stepped up the gang plank and disappeared into the lion's mouth. Chezor shook herself and closed her own mouth; she looked up at in amazement at the lion. She stepped forward, her hand grabbing its jaw, then stopped. In all the books she had ever read this would be where something magic happened and the heroes would be gone on some epic quest they never imagined. She dialed her father's number, after a few rings the phone went to voice mail. Chezor swallowed nervously.

"Hey Dad," she said, "so long story short. I found a Balmara who crashed onto our planet and we found this cave, with this giant blue lion ship inside and it wants me to go inside of it. I know this sounds crazy! But I can feel something telling me to do it! Like it's what I'm supposed to do! So… umm…Love you. See you soon! Bye" I hope she thought and walked inside the blue lion.


	2. The Human Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location- Earth, Space/ Kenok 3

Inside the lion was dark. Chezor walked over to Celk, who sat in the pilot's chair. The control module was dark, the surface looked like some sort of glass, and it curved around the chair, (which was white and blue). Above the control module was a large, blacked-out window. Directly in front of the chair were two joysticks. Chezor guessed you used those to steer the lion.

"Why is it so dark?" she wondered out loud.

"I do not know," Celk responded. "Maybe it is not on"

"Its eyes flashed and it moved," Chezor said, looking for a button to turn the lights on. "That's a pretty large indicator that it's on."

Celk shrugged, "Maybe it is broken." She moved her hand up to the two joysticks. "Are these the control sticks?"

"Yes, you use them to steer the ship. By the looks of them I would say they give you a fare about of mobility." She responded, pausing her search. Celk eyed the joysticks for a moment then slowly reached up and grabbed them. As soon as she did the lion exploded into light, the window clearing, the control module flashed on, glowing with blue light.

"Wow," Chezor breathed. "I think you figured it…." Suddenly the lion stood, Chezor gave a small scream and fell to the floor.

"Ow!," she said, "a little warning next time!"

"That was not me!" Celk said, her voice panicked. "I didn't do anything!" The lion tilted its head upward, its jaw fell open, Chezor didn't even have time to scream before a ray of blue light blasted from its mouth and slamming into the cave wall. A cloud of dust filled the cave.

"Celk!" Chezor shouted. "We came down here so we won't be seen by the humans! How are we going to explain a giant hole in the cannon wall!"

"I…I did not do anything!" Celk said, fear now showing on her face. "It was the lion!"

The lion roared, and leaped though the hole it had just blown, exploding into the night sky. Chezor screamed and fell, slamming into the floor. Celk was pushed back in the chair. The lion rocketed forward, spinning, twisting, flying in figure eights. Chezor was slammed into the celling, wall, floor and any other possible surface, screaming.

"Celk! she shouted. "Please! Stop!" She frantically tried to grab anything, but the walls were smooth. She cried out as her head banged against the wall.

"I can not!" Celk shouted, frantically clicking buttons. "The lion is not responding to anything!" Suddenly, without warning, the lion shot upwards. Chezor crashed into the back of the ship, black spots flashing in front of her eyes. The edges of the window turned red with heat as the lion surged forward, faster than any human ship ever could.

Then, all at once it stopped. Chezor slumped forward, falling on her hand and knees.

"What happened?" she asked, her body pounding with pain.

"We cleared the planet," Celk said in wonderment. "We are in space." Chezor pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the window. The canyon had vanished; all she could see was stars, the moon, (which was getting increasing large very fast) and darkness. She could barely see Earth out of the window's corner, but it was shrinking at an alarming rate.

Dad, she thought. I just left him. She slowly sat down and stared off into nothing.

Celk

"Chezor?" Celk asked, "are you alright?"

"We're in space," she said. "I'm in a giant blue cat - with a Balmara - in space." Celk said nothing but continued staring out of the window.

Vargas passed and neither said anything, both thinking of how and why this was happening. Celk moved the lion's joysticks around and pressed more buttons but the lion refused to go off its path.

After about the forth varga Celk heard a hiss of pain from Chezor.

"Chezor?" she said.

"My burns," she said, her hands shaking.

Chezor second

Chezor's hands felt like they were on fire, reddish-purple Galra blood fell from the worse parts of her burns, dripping onto the floor.

"Oh you're burned? I thought that was how your skin looked normally," Celk called back. Chezor was almost positive she had been in shock for the last…varga , vargas? She wasn't exactly sure. But that shock had faded, her pain returning. She groaned and laid her head back on the wall.

"So what was a Galra-Altayan half-breed doing on Earth?" Celk asked. That was a random question Chezor though, but she was glad for the distraction.

"I was raised there," she said. " I've lived on Earth for most of my life."

"Most?" Celk asked. What, do you want my whole life story? Chezor thought, the pain making her bad tempered. Eh. I suppose we have nothing else to talk about…

"My father, General Mikish was always a part of the Guns, I don't even know how or why he joined. Once he traveled to Earth and met a human woman," Chezor began. "I have no idea what he was doing on Earth. But they fell in love, got married and had my half-sister, an Altayan-Human half breed. One of the first, probably the first. But she died in child birth.

"My father left Earth, and returned to the Guns, taking my sister with him. Around five months past and my father met my mother, a Gulra woman working for the Guns; I don't know her name either. They married and had me ten months later. Twelve months passed, then the base he and my mother where stationed at was compromised and they had to flee. It took two Cursers to take every one there off, that's how big the base was. I don't know why they were in a different Cruiser but me and my father were on one and my mother and sister were in the other when we were attacked. The Altayans ambushed us, we were almost defenseless. My father and mother where talking to each other through their coms the entire time. My mother and sister fled into a pod, its call number was 2264/15R. My father said it so many times that now I can't forget it. We don't even know if it launched before her ship exploded."

Afterwards my father searched the wreckage for days. He found pieces or tracked down the locations of all the pods. Except theirs. It was like it had disappeared.

He searched for three years, and never found anything."

"He gave up," Celk said. "He gave up and returned to Earth."

"Yeah," Chezor said standing back up. "Now he thinks I'm all he has."

And now I'm gone she thought. I just left him.

"Do you think they are gone?" Celk asked

"No. That's why I wanted to go back into space. I need to find them." She paused and looked down at Celk, putting a false smile on her face, a smile that didn't reach her heart.

"So what about you? I mean what were you doing on Earth? Balmarans aren't known for their love of travel." Celk looked down

"My home Balmara was taken by the Altayans," she said sadly. "Ours was the last known Balmara not under the Altayan's reign. The Guns sent many soldiers to protect our home, but it was not enough. The Altayans came; they had huge battle cruisers and an army of sentries. They killed anyone who fought back, including my own people. There was so much death, our Balmara itself cried out in pain!" Celk removed her hand from the joysticks, pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Everyone was captured or killed. Besides me. A member of the Guns gave me the location of your outpost before he died. He…he said that there would be people who could help me." Tears streamed out of her eyes, Chezor leaned down and hugged her, careful not to let her hands touch her.

"Hey," she said. "We will help you. I will help you, I promise." Celk smiled and hugged her back. Chezor stepped back

"I'm here for you. You can trust me," she said. Slowly Celk straightened her legs and put her hands back on the controls.

Suddenly Celk froze, her eye's becoming foggy.

"Celk?" Chezor said. "Celk are you OK? Celk! Celk!" Celk snapped back into focus.

"Did you see that?" she asked looking at Chezor, fear shining in her eyes.

"See what?"

"I…I saw five lions, like this one. They came together and made…no became…"

"Became what?" Chezor said

"Voltron," Celk answered. "They became Voltron. I think…I think Voltron is real Chezor! I know it is crazy but I just saw it!" Chezor looked at her for a long moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I didn't see anything."  
"Chezor, I saw it! It was incredible! A huge metal man! I saw him as clearly as I see you. I think we need to find all five lions." Chezor blinked.

"That's a very big assumption on what might be a hallucination," she said.

"It was not!" Celk said. "Please trust me! Remember what the glowing cave said? The defender of the universe? That creepy rhyming thing? If you do not trust me, trust your mind! The universe breaking! We need something, even if it is a …what did you call it? A hillu-tin-a-shon? Voltron might be our last chance!" Chezor thought about this, she made a good point… they were out of options and almost out of time, as much as she hated the fact they were about to lose the war with the Altayans. And with the fall of Celk's Balmara they were that much closer to their victory.

This might be my chance she thought my chance to finally help the rebellion! She nodded in resolution.

"All right," she said. "Let's go find Voltron." As soon as she said that, Celk eyes widened in shock and she looked frantically all around her. Chezor blinked again.

"Uhmmm…You good there Celk?" she asked.

"Did you hear that?" Celk said still looking around.

"Uhhh…No?..."

"The lion, it was talking to me! I heard it!"

"Right," Chezor said, this is the weirdest thing I have ever done. "And what did the lion say?"

"It wants you to put your hand on the control module," Celk said, determination in both voice and face.

"Okay…then I will do that…" Chezor said If she is insane I'm going to humor her and go along….If not then not doing it will be the biggest mistake of my life! She reached down and put her hand on the control module wincing at the pain in her hand. Instantly an energy seized her! It felt like something inside of her was being sucked out and into the lion! She gasped and tried to pull her hand away, but she couldn't move! A bright blue light exploded in front of them! Chezor looked up just in time to see a wormhole open.

"What is that?" Celk asked. "It is beautiful!"

"That's an Altayan worm hole!" Chezor shouted, finally managing to wrench her hand off the module. "Celk, pull the lion back. Now!"

"I can not!" Celk said pulling at the joysticks. "It is not responding!" Chezor looked around the ship for anything she could use as a weapon. But there was nothing! She looked back at the wormhole. There wasn't time to think of a plan! She gripped Celk's chair, ignoring the pain.

"Hang on!" she shouted. "We're going in!" The lion shot inside, the universe transformed from black with stars to a swirling storm of blue, black, and white. Blue lightning flashed around them. Chezor gripped the chair. She could feel blood in-between her fingers. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. As suddenly as it had begun, everything turned back to stars and darkness. Behind them the worm hole closed. The lion slowed to a stop. Chezor opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing looked the same; she could no longer even see her solar system! In front of them was a lone, very small planet. She slowly looked around; there were no Battle Cruisers, no pods, nothing besides that very small planet. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

Celk straightened up, her eyes becoming fixed on the planet in front of them.

"Did the lion speak again?" Chezor asked.

"Yes, it wants us to go there," Celk said, pointing at the planet. "It said we would find another lion pilot there." Chezor looked at the planet and nodded.

"Then let's go down there." Celk pushed on the joysticks. The lion eased forward.

Their view out the window was suddenly obstructed by a digital voice graph with different lines moving up and down representing the volume of speech coming through their speakers.

"State your business," a male voice was heard through the speakers, the lines on the screen creating mimicking his words. "You have before the second moon reaches the first, I'm very busy."

"Moons? There are no moons," Celk said. "What do you think he means Chezor?" But Chezor was silent.

Moon she thought. The second moon reaches the first. Where have I heard that before? Suddenly, like lightning hitting metal, she remembered! She began to frantically scan the control module.

"I can't read any of these!" She said "What language is this!"

"Balmarin," Celk said in wonderment. "The language. It is Balmarin!"

"Quickly!" Chezor said. "Which one allows us to talk to him?" Celk scanned the buttons then pressed one. Instantly the digital window screen turned from green to blue. Celk looked at Chezor and nodded.

"We are here to stop the first moon and restore the second," Chezor said, keeping her voice as calm as possible. The second line was silent for a few ticks.

"Welcome," the male voice announced. "I await your presence." Celk turned to Chezor.

"What did that mean?" she asked. "The two moons?"

"Nothing," Chezor responded. "Forget I ever said that." Celk shrugged and slowly lowered the lion down onto the planet's surface. When its claws touched down, a small information box appeared in the corner of the screen/window, its words in Balmarin.

"It says," Celk read, "that this planet's name is Kenok 3 and it is uninhabited. The air is breathable but the planet's gravity is very low. No plants can even grow on it." Chezor nodded, listening.

"Good," she said. "If the air is breathable we can actually go out. I'll go first and when I'm sure it's safe, I'll gesture for you to follow." Celk nodded and lowered the lion's head, its mouth opening to allow Chezor to exit. Konok 3's surface was gray and dusty, stone pillars were everywhere, the smallest reaching her hip, the biggest stretching above the head of The Blue Lion. She had barely walked ten feet before a red light became trained on her chest.

"Don't move or I will shoot!" the male voice shouted. Chezor looked around but she couldn't see anyone.

"Remove your identification chip!" he called. An identification chip was a small device which members of the Guns wore at all times. I contained information about them; however the information was almost useless to anyone outside of the Guns. It gave such information as their age, first name, race, how long they had been working with the Guns, and their status (by using different colored stars).

"All right!" Chezor yelled back. "I'm going to reach into my pocket to grab it so don't freak out!" Slowly she pulled out her phone, took off the back, and removed the battery. Her father had modified the battery so that it's back had a small hollow space where her identification chip sat. Slowly she dug it out then held it above her head. The red light moved off her chest and a figure stood up on one of the larger stone pillars. He leaped down. Chezor winced as he jumped, expecting his landing to be hard and painful, but he slowly floated to the ground.

Oh right! She thought less gravity! As he walked up to her she saw that he had four long arms. Probably a Unalue. He was wearing full Guns of Galmora armor, a simple black and gray suit with small green Vs on the shoulder blades. He wore a Gun helmet, black with a neon green V. He stood directly in front of her and extended a hand.

"Your chip," he said. Chezor gently dropped the chip on his hand. He grasped it and plugged into his suit's arm. A green Holo-screen popped up in the air in front of him, displaying the information from her chip. When he was satisfied he handed it back to her.

"Welcome, Chezor," he said. Chezor nodded in thanks and pushed the chip back in her phone. She turned and waved at the lion. A few ticks later Celk descended the gangplank. The man swung his gun forward, a small red dot becoming visible on Celk's chest.

"Identification chip," he said. Chezor stepped in front of him.

" She doesn't have one!" she said. "Her home was taken and I promised her refuge! She's with me."

"What does she know of us?" he asked.

"Nothing," Chezor lied. "All she knows is that I promised her refuge."

"Do you trust her?" Chezor turned to look at Celk.

"Yes," she said "I trust her."

"Chezor," the man said, his voice cold. "Our society is based on trust and secrecy. One spy could destroy everything and bring the universe's doom. Do you truly trust her?" Chezor turned and looked directly into his mask, her face hard.

"Yes," she said. He nodded, satisfied.

"Come with me," he said. Chezor and Celk followed him to one of the large stone pillars. He raised his hand and pressed down on one of the stones that stuck out from its surface. Chezor heard the sound of grinding gears and a metallic hiss. The wall of the pillar facing them began to move outwards. They stepped back to avoid getting smushed. The hidden door hit the ground sending up a cloud of gray dust. revealing a long black stair case leading downwards.

Hah, Chezor thought. I would never have guessed that was there. The stairs led to a large, well-lit room with a long half-circular couch. A door was on the far wall. Celk sat down and Chezor moved to follow but the Unalue put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"A word," he said, "alone." Chezor nodded and followed him to a small side room.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Ummmm… this lie had better be good! And I somehow need to find out if there is someone else here. This guy is clearly not who we're looking for, Chezor thought.

"The outpost I just started working at is an abandoned research center," she said. "The tech there is ancient and most of it won't even turn on. I think they were researching something important, like a new weapon. I was told there was someone here I could take back with me to help with repairs."

"And is this new outpost where you're going to be giving that Balmarin sanctuary?" He asked. Chezor couldn't tell if he was buying her lie.

"No," she said. "I was planning to bring her to one of our refugee centers. But this outpost was on the way and I figured I might as well stop here first." The Unalue stared at her for a few more ticks.

"I do have an assistant here," he said slowly. "He was helping me to mine the materials from the planets core. The harvest is now over and he has been sitting on his butt for weeks getting in my way. I have been asking for someone to come take him but I wasn't sure if my communications were getting through…"

"No," Chezor lied, "we got them. I was told to come pick him up as soon as I was able."

"Perfect!" the Unalue said. "We may rejoin your friend now."

Celk stood up as they returned.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes" Chezor said, "I explained everything." Behind her the Unalue was talking through his com on his wrist.

"Alic, meet me in the main room," he said. "Your next assignment is here to pick you up." A few dobash s later the door opened and a boy stepped out. He was human and looked about 13. His hair was blonde and short, it hung down to his brown eyes in choppy bangs. He had fair skin and wore clothing clearly made by the Guns, not armor, but regular clothes. His pants were a dark gray with two full pouches. His shirt was black with a dark, V shaped yellow collar. The tops of his sleeves were gray with the Guns symbol in the center of them.

"Hi," he said. "My name's Alic," Chezor smiled and shook his hand.

"And I'm Chezor," she said.

Celk

Celk watched their greeting from her seat. She was slightly confused when Chezor stuck out her hand, but Alic smiled and grabbed it, shaking it gently.

Oh she thought it must be some sort of greeting... Celk stood and walked over.

"I'm Celk," she said smiling, and awkwardly held out her hand. Alic took it, but as soon as their hands touched, an energy exploded in Celk's arm. It shot up like bolts of lightning, but not unpleasant. In the distance, she heard a lion's roar. No one else seemed to notice.

So it must have been just me that heard it, she thought. She looked at Chezor and nodded discretely. Chezor nodded back

"Could I see your identification chip," she said holding out her hand.

"Sure," Alic said, digging into one of his pouches, then handed her the small chip. Chezor took it, removed her watch, and pushed the chip into a small opening on the underside. A green Holo-screen popped up in front of her.

"So," Alic said turning to Celk. "What's my new mission? Hang on, let me guess, you're going on a secret mission to an Altayan base to extract info and you need a get-away guy? Or maybe you need my help to gather more materials to forge more armor?" Celk looked at him, blinking.

"Ummmm…" she said.

"Or maybe," Alic continued, "you need my help gathering brin fruit to make gas bombs that mess with sentry sensors. I heard they're ripe."

"Ummm…" Celk said again, not sure quite what to else to say. Chezor saved her by handing the chip back to Alic, distracting him.

"Everything seems to be in order," she said. "Follow us, we'll take you there."

Chezor

Chezor thanked the Unalue as they left and walked briskly out onto the planet's surface.

"Do you think the Unalue knows we are lying?" Celk whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Chezor whispered back. "We'll be long gone before he finds out."

"Wow!" Alic shouted behind them. "I've never seen that type of ship model before! Is it new?"

"No," Chezor said slowly, her mind working at a fever pace. "We…I found it at the new outpost I started working on. It's an old model that was abandoned years ago. But it's actually not a bad design and with a few modifications it could be an excellent addition to our coalition."

"Cool!" Alic said. "What's it's called?"

"Uh… Voltron?"

"Oh! That's a good one! Most people name their ships something like an X1 52 or something like that. That sounds way better! I fly a Voltron!" At this point they had reached the lion. Celk put her hand on the particle barrier, and just like before it disappeared and the lion lowered its head, its jaw falling open. Together they walked inside. Celk sat in the chair and reached her hand up to grab the joysticks.

"Alic, you might what to hang on to something," Chezor said, grabbing the back of Celk's chair with both her hands.

"This lion had a bit of a kick." Alic looked around.

"Grab what?" he asked.

The lion stood and launched itself into the sky, Alic screamed and fell back. In a few short ticks the lion had cleared the planet.

"You okay?" Chezor asked turning back to look and Alic, who lay on the floor.

"I'm good," he moaned. Chezor covered her month and tried very hard not to laugh.

"Chezor!" Celk said excitedly, "look!" She looked back and saw that a new destination had been charted.

"Where's this one to?" she asked.

"A lion," Celk answered. Chezor nodded, she had been expecting that.

"Then let's go" she said. Celk smiled and pushed the joysticks forward, increasing the lion's speed.


	3. The Yellow Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location- Space, ?

The lion raced through space, heading towards its destination, a destination unknown to even the pilot.

Celk was now almost entirely in control of the lion, although she still moved it towards its set destination, so she played around with the controls a bit. She moved the joysticks, testing their sensitivity.

Chezor eyed the control module.

"Did the lion talk to you yet?" she asked, "I mean did it say when- and if- we can activate another wormhole?" Chezor would never forget the feel of energy as it raced through her when the wormhole opened - when they entered, it was like energy had exploded, swirling and moving though her. No, it wasn't energy more like pure quintessence. She wanted to feel that again, feel that light.

"It has not," Celk responded, "but I do not see why we should not try to open one." Chezor placed her hand on the module, but nothing happened, no light, no energy from the lion. She frowned in annoyance and removed her hand.

"Well," she said, "we are either too close to our destination for a wormhole to work or the lion had an emergency wormhole generator that we used up."

"Hey where are we going anyways?" Alic asked from the back. Chezor jumped, she had forgotten he was there.

"I mean I'm usually briefed on my missions before I leave, you guys seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to get moving." Chezor and Celk shared a look.

"Well we can't exactly keep it from him, if he is the pilot we're looking for he sorta needs know what's going on….," Chezor whispered, Celk nodded.

"I was going to suggest the same thing," she whispered back. "You tell him."

"Wait, why me?" Chezor said. "I had to come up with all those lies for Mister Four Arms back there!"

"Because….," Celk said, thinking, "I am driving?" The way she said it sounded more like a question then a statement. Chezor sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. Suddenly Celk gasped and grabbed Chezor's hand.

"Chezor, look!" she said, "your hands!" Chezor looked down at her hands and gasped in shock, the burns where gone! Vanished!

"Wh…what…" Chezor stammered, "How? I could barely move then a few dobashes ago!"

"What happened?" Alic asked, walking forward to join them.

"My…my hand was burned," Chezor said "It was bleeding, now it's …fine." Alic looked at it in confusion.

"Are you sure it was burned?" he asked. "I meat it looks normal."

"That's what I'm confused about!" Chezor said. "It was burned really badly, I could barely move it, now, now its fine." Alic eyed her hand.

"Do Galra Altayan half breeds have supper healing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not that I know of," Chezor said.

"I know!" Celk shouted, "When you opened the wormhole! It must have healed your hands!" Alic and Chezor shared a look.

"I don't think wormholes do that," Alic said hesitantly.

"A regular wormhole would not," Celk said smiling "But this isn't a normal ship, why would it have regular wormholes?" Chezor blinked.

"That actually makes sense," she said.

"What do you mean 'not a regular ship'? Alic asked in confusion, "what kind of ship heals people when they open wormholes?" Celk gave Chezor a sideways glance.

"Alright fine! I'll tell him!" Chezor said, "I was just figuring out how to say it! I'm still trying to figure it all out myself!" She turned to Alic who had a confused expression on his face.

"Aright," Chezor said sighing. "What I'm about to tell you sounds crazy, I know. But I promise you as a member of the Guns that I'm telling you the truth." Chezor took a deep breath and began.

By the time she had finished half a varga had passed. Alic sat on the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow," he whispered, "That's…"

"I know" Chezor said, sitting down next to him. "It's insane, I'm not exactly sure how much I believe it myself," she paused for a moment.

"If you don't believe us, we'll drop you off at the nearest colonized planet and leave. I promise. I don't want to force anyone into this. But I'm begging you, for the sake of the universe, wait until we're at the next destination. If there's no lion there we'll take you back." Alic turned to look at Chezor.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not lying," he said. Chezor turned her head and looked him straight in the face.

"I swear by King Lotor himself. I am telling you the truth." Alic swallowed hard and nodded.

"Then I'll go with you," he said. Chezor smiled and nodded.

"Hey Celk!" she called, standing up. "How long to the next lion?"

"About three vargas," Celk called back.

"Are you kidding me?" Chezor shouted, "Three hours! We're going to be in here for 3 hours!" Alic looked at her in confusion.

"What's an hour?" he asked.

"Did I say hour?" Chezor said. "It's a time span humans use on Earth, one hour is about one varga." Chezor turned to look back at him.

"You're human, haven't you been to Earth?

"No," Alic shrugged. "My parents raised me in space. I've only ever seen pictures."

"Oh," Chezor said, turning back to the window, "well you're not missing much. Earth sort of…stinks."

The vargas slipped by. After the second, Chezor laid down on the small bed build into the wall and fell asleep.

Chezor giggled happily, listening to her sister's voice through the intercom coming from the helmet that was far too large for her. Her father stood behind her, talking to her mother though his helmet. She couldn't hear what they were saying; she was too focused on her sister's voice. Suddenly an alarm blared throughout the ship, her father picked her up, the helmet falling off her head. Chezor cried as her father ran through the ships long halls, it was too loud! There was too many people shoving and jostling around them. Her father turned a corner and ran to a large window, through which one could see the second cruiser.

"Can you hear me?" her father said, panic in his voice. "Please, are you there? Answer me!" Suddenly with a flash of red light the second cruiser exploded.

Chezor sat up, panting. She looked around her, remembering where she was. Alic lay asleep on the floor. She carefully steeped over him and walked over to Celk.

"You tired?" she asked.

"A little," Celk responded. "You might want to wake Alic up, we are nearly there." Chezor nodded, walked over to Alic, and shook him awake. Alic's eyes flew open and he focused on Chezor's face.

"Oh," he said groggily, "it wasn't a dream."

"We're almost to the lion," she said, smiling. Alic yawed and stood up.

"Chezor," Celk called, "what type of ships are those? There is a lot of them." Chezor walked over to Celk and looked out the window to see a large, brown planet with more than 50 ships gathered around it.

"Quiznak!" Chezor shouted.

"What?" Alic said standing up, "what's 'Quiznak'?"

"Those are Altayan sentry ships," Chezor said, panic rising in her chest, "by the looks of them we just stumbled across an Altayan owned planet!"

"Oh Quiznak," Alic repeated looking at the ships.

"Celk," Chezor said, "are you positive that's where we need to go?"

"Yes!" Celk said, "this is where the lion led us!"

"It's the right pace," Alic suddenly said. "I couldn't feel it at first, but I can now. It's like some sort of energy is pulling me. The lion is there, I can feel it!" Chezor breathed in a deep breath.

"All right," she said, feeling around in her jacket pockets. "But do exactly what I say or we are all dead." She felt something in her pocket, grabbed it, and pulled out a teal marker. Chezor blinked. Why do I have this in my pocket? She thought. Chezor closed her eyes and shifted her skin tone so it was paler, her Galra markings disappearing.

"Alright, here's the plan" she said, her eyes still closed. She opened them and found Alic staring at her, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" she asked, "have you never seen an Altayan shift before?"

"No," Alic said, his voice laced with shock. Chezor removed the marker lid and drew Altayan markings under her eyes.

"I'll pretend to be Altayan," she said, "you two need to pretend to be my non-cogs, you know – slaves. They will be video calling us any second now so this has to work! We need to distract them long enough to get Alic to the planet's surface without them trying to kill us!" Alic nodded.

"Yeah, not dying is a good plan!" Alic said, "One problem…How do we pretend to be non-cogs?"

"You," Chezor said pointing to him, "try to stay out of site, your clothes are a dead giveaway. Celk, I need you to stare straight ahead and not say a word. Got it?"

"Yes," Celk said. They continued towards the planet's surface, Chezor's heart beating so loudly she could hear it. As soon as the lion entered the planet's atmosphere a video com appeared in the corner of the window showing a female Altayan with brown hair and blue markings.

"State your business," she said coldly, in a voice thick with a heavy Altayan accent. Celk instantly stared straight ahead. Alic slipped behind the pilot's chair, staying out of the Altayan's site.

"Uh...Hi!" Chezor said brightly, her heart pounding, "We…I mean I have been assigned to work at this outpost…Uh…By commander…Saya."

"I wasn't asked for clearance," The Altayan said in annoyance, "and I don't know of any commander Saya."

"She's new," Chezor said quickly…a little too quickly. The Altayan squinted at her, suspicion in her eyes.

"What's your clearance number?" she asked.

"uh…clearance number…Um…?" Chezor said. At this point they were nearing the planet's surface. Just a little longer. Chezor thought.

"Tell me your clearance number or we will open fire!" the Altayan said, anger in her voice.

"Now!" Chezor shouted, Celk slammed the joysticks forward, the lion shot forward, its claws almost skimming the planet's surface, the video com vanishing.

"Alic," Chezor shouted, "where do we go!" Alic pointed to a huge mining shaft entrance.

"There!" He said. Celk moved the joysticks, the lion shot towards the mine. Suddenly lasers exploded around them. Chezor looked up through the window to see the ships that were guarding the planet surface now firing at them.

"Hurry!" she shouted.

"I am trying!" Celk shouted back! They were at the mine shaft now. Celk slammed her hand down on a button, the lion's mouth flew open, its face falling down until it touched the surface.

"Go!" Celk shouted. Alic looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Jump out?" he shouted. "When all those ships are trying to kill…" Chezor grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him out of the lion! Alic gave a small scream and fell out the lion's mouth.

"Move!" Chezor shouted! Celk slammed the joysticks up, the lion exploded upwards!

Alic

Alic screamed and rolled onto the planet's surface. He got to his feet and watched the lion shoot into the sky…I'm going to die. He thought. A laser slammed into the ground near him. Alic screamed and ran inside the mine shaft elevator. He slammed the button that activated the lift and slowly moved down into the earth. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna dieeee! His mind screamed and he descended. The lift stopped and he leaped out. The tunnel was well lit by small, floating, blue, Altayan lights and he could make out two tunnels ahead of him. The energy that he had felt outside the planet's atmosphere was stronger underground. He could feel it pulling him into the left tunnel. He ran forward, he passed tunnel after tunnel, offshoot after offshoot. It's a labyrinth he thought as he ran, a huge underground labyrinth! Even when he couldn't see he could feel the energy pulling him forward, never letting him take the wrong path. Alic didn't know how far or how long he ran. He turned one final corner and froze. Glowing yellow runes covered the walls, a door with a glowing yellow V stood at the end of the tunnel; on the floor was a huge, glowing image of Voltron. He stared up, sword in hand. Alic stared in shock. He shook himself. Focus! he thought, running forward towards the door. He slammed his hand on the hand print, the door flashed yellow and began to open.

Chezor

Chezor gripped Celk's chair as they flew. A laser of blue light shot out of the lion's tail, hitting a ship causing it to explode! Celk few through the explosion, firing another blast and exploding another ship. Chezor and Celk both cried out as a rain of bullets hit the lion. The lasers had hit the lion, but Chezor could feel the pain as an electric wave shoot through the ship, as though they had been hit themselves!

"Shield is at 10 percent!" she shouted through gritted teeth. Celk pulled the joysticks back, the lion plunging downwards, making Chezor's stomach fly into her throat. At the last second Celk pulled at the joysticks, the lion shooting upwards. Chezor fell to her knees and barley managed to pull herself back to her feet and grab Celk's chair before another rain of bullets hit the lion. Chezor panted, her knuckles white.

"Shield at 5 percent," she said.

"There are too many!" Celk panted, "what do we do!"

"I don't know!" Chezor shouted "avoid and evade?" Suddenly the ground on the planet below exploded! A huge yellow lion blasted out, slamming onto the ships behind them!

"Hi guys!" Alic said through the intercom, "Miss me?"

"Alic!" Chezor shouted with joy, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you!"

"You found your lion!" Celk asked.

"Yeah!" Alic said happily, "its awesome right? This thing has so much armor! It even told me where we're supposed to go next and showed me Voltron! You were right Celk, he looks awesome!"

"Escape now, reunion later!" Chezor shouted.

"Oh yeah," Alic said. "Let's go!" Both lions shot up, clearing the planet in a matter of ticks! Lasers flew past them as they flew.

"The ships should leave us when we get far enough from the planet," Chezor said. "They're not programed to follow us past that." She was right, after about 5 dobashes the ships turned and flew back to the planet. Chezor and Celk both relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alic," Chezor said, "where did your lion want us to go next?"

"It wants us to get the next lion and pilot," Alic said. "They're both at the same planet. Oh and it wants you, Chezor, to come over to my lion, I assume to open a wormhole."

"Right," Chezor said tiredly. "We'll find the nearest habitable planet, I'll switch ships, and then I'll open one."

"Three more lions to go," Celk said smiling. Chezor nodded.

"Three more lions," she said.


	4. The Green Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location- Oota, Space, ?

Chezor stood, her fingers laced behind her head staring at the ocean. She breathed in a deep breath, smelling the fresh sent of salt water. They had landed a few ticks ago and she was enjoying the short moments of freedom she had before they had to start again and look for the final 3 lions. The planet they had landed on was named Oota. It was an aquatic planet - the only land being the odd stone pillars like the one they stood on now. It was large enough for the two Lions to comfortably sit. Chezor closed her eyes and felt the wind blow in her face. It was nice to sit, relax - just breathe. Coming to terms with reality and the fact of what was happening. She was in space with two giant Lions, about to find three more to create a giant robot that was supposed to save the universe. This is not how I thought my week would go, she thought. Hearing footsteps behind her she opened her eyes and turned, Alic smiled at her as he walked up.

"So the Lions can wormhole?" he asked. Chezor nodded.

"I think it's only an emergence teludav," she said. Alic blinked.

"Uh…what?" he asked. Chezor sighed.

"There are two types of teludavs," she explained. "One can do multiple wormhole jumps while the other can only do one. The only difference is the number of scaultrite lenses used. You know how scaultrite lenses convert quintessence into energy right?" she asked. Alic nodded. "Well an average teludav has more than 20 lenses which allows it to make long distance jumps multiple times, the bigger the wormhole, the more lenses needed. But an emergency teludav has only one lens that attaches to the ship's main energy source. But because there is only one lens it put so much strain on it that it shatters and completely depletes the ships energy. When the Blue Lion wormholed, it still had power. There is honestly a lot to these ships that I have never heard of being possible." Alic turned to look at the Yellow Lion.

"Why not just make a full teludav that can do multiple jumps?" he asked. "Wouldn't that be more helpful?"

"Emergency teludavs save a ton of space and money," Chezor responded.

"Ah," Alic said nodding. "We should probably leave. We do still have to find three lions." Chezor sighed and nodded.

"Yea," she said, "let's go." She waved goodbye to Celk as she walked into her Lion then followed Alic into his. The interior of the Yellow Lion was just like the Blue Lion, but instead of blue everything was yellow, even the light gave a yellowish tint to the air. Alic sat on the pilot's chair, it pulled him forward and he grabbed the joysticks. The Lions launched off Oota and into the star-peppered blackness of space.

"So where are we headed?" Chezor asked as she walked up to Alic.

"I don't know what the planet is called," Alic responded. "I only know that we will find both the next lion and pilot there."

"Alright," Chezor said nodding, "Well in that case prepare to wormhole." She put her hand on the control module and instantly felt the familiar pull, like something was being sucked out of her. Instantly a wave of fatigue swept through her. She leaned on Alic's chair and winced.

"You okay?" he asked looking up at her. Chezor nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yea," she responded. "I've just never opened this many wormholes before." She rubbed her forehead- a headache was coming on. "Actually I've never opened any,"

"You ready Celk?" she said opening her eyes.

"Ready," Celk answered through the intercom. Chezor turned to Alic and nodded. He nodded back and pushed the joysticks forward. The Yellow Lion flew in into the wormhole, shortly followed by Blue.

"Wow," Alic gasped as they flew through. Suddenly lighting flashed next to their lion, Alic screamed and nearly fell off his chair. Chezor laughed.

"Don't worry," she said, "there's a lot quintessence here, but there's also normal space. When the two hit together it creates the lighting. But ships rarely get hit by it." Alic looked at her nervously.

"But it happens?" he asked.

"Well yea," Chezor said shrugging, "but it's way less common than being hit by regular lightning."

"We're nearing the end of the wormhole," Celk's voice called through the intercom.

"Oh good," Chezor said smiling. "Let's see if this planet is more pleasant than the last."

"If it's not," Alic said glaring at her, "I'm throwing you out of the Lion to get the next pilot." Chezor laughed.

"Deal," she said. The Lions shot out the wormhole to reveal a tiny planet, only about as big as Earth's moon. It was completely covered in green. They flew around until they found a clearing big enough for the Lions. Slowly they circled down. The Lions lowered their heads to allow their passengers to exit. Chezor looked at the information the Yellow Lion said about the planet. Luckily it was in Altayan.

"Good news guys!" Chezor called. "The air is breathable!" Alic grinned and hopped out of the Lion's mouth. Chezor followed. The ground was soft with plants. Celk stepped out of her Lion and stumbled on the soft ground. She walked over to Chezor and Alic.

"The ground is squishy," she said frowning, "I am used to it being hard. Balmaras do not grow…whatever this is."

"It's called moss," Chezor said, "and I hear you! Where I'm from there is almost no plants!" Alic looked around.

"So…" he said. "Where are we supposed to go?" Chezor shrugged.

"The lions are looking that way," she said pointing. "It's as good a place as any to start looking."

"What about the Lions?" Celk asked. As if in response the Lion's particle barrier materialized around them, starting from the ground and moving its way up until they were completely covered.

"I think they got it," Chezor said looking at them. "Let's go see if we can find the next lion." They walked through the dense jungle, strange birds called and they had to duck under hanging vines. This is kind of cool Chezor thought as they walked.

After about a varga of this Alic called, "Where are we going? Are we even going the right way?"

"To be honest," Chezor said, "I have no idea. I was kind of hoping we would feel some kind of pull or energy telling us where to…" Suddenly there was a snapping sound behind them and with a scream they were jerked in the air. A net made of glowing blue rope pulled tight around them.

"Are you kidding me!" Chezor shouted. She cut across the rope with her claws but all it did was make a small buzz of energy. She sighed. Suddenly a female voice shouted, "Who are you!" Chezor's head jerked up. She looked around trying to pin point where it had come from.

"Hello?" She asked, "Who's there?"

"Show yourself!" Alic shouted, "Uh…we are armed!" Chezor looked over at him.

"No were not!" she whispered.

"Well I mean technically we do have arms so we are arm-ed," he said shrugging. Chezor gave him a flat look.

"You know I can hear you!" the voice called out again. "Just answer the question!"

"Um…" Chezor thought frantically.

"Do you work for the Guns?" the voice called out.

"Yes!" Chezor called back, "all of us do…except for the Balmarin…But I trust her!" There was a pause after this. The voice remained silent.

"How do I know you're not lying?" the voice finally said.

"We have identity chips!" Alic said. "Plus, I'm wearing clothing made by the Guns…"

This was followed by another long pause. Then a figure stepped out of the trees. She had a female humanoid shape and wore Gun-made clothing, gray pants with a black and blue shirt. On her wrists she had gold cuff bracelets. A helmet obscured her face. She carried a small simple gun. But small guns could still kill. She walked up and held up her hand, it looked human.

"Show me," she said. Alic looked at Chezor who nodded. They both handed her their chips. She plugged Chezor's into her right golden cuff, skimmed through it, and handed it back to her. She then plugged in Alic's. When she was satisfied she handed it back to him. Then she walked over to the base of the tree that they dangled from and kicked it. The net fell, bringing Chezor, Alic and Celk down with them. Celk landed on Chezor. She grunted in pain, Celk stood up.

"I am sorry!" she said.

"Why do Balmaras have to have stone skin?" Chezor groaned. The girl helped Chezor up.

"Sorry," the masked girl said. Meanwhile Alic was trying and failing very hard not to laugh. Chezor glared at him.

"My name's Chezor," she said, turning her attention back to the girl and holding out her hand. The girl reached up and remover her helmet. Dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders; her eyes were a darker brown. She had yellowish green Altayan markings under her eyes but human ears.

"Abby," she said, grabbing her hand.

"You're half human. Aren't you?" Chezor said in shock. Abby smiled.

"And your half Galra," she respectfully said. Chezor smiled back.

Alic cleared his throat behind them. "Oh!" Chezor said. "Abby this is Alic and Celk." Abby nodded at them both. Then she turned back to Chezor.

"So why are you here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Chezor looked at Celk and Alic, they looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Really guys! You can't keep throwing me under the bus here!" Chezor said in annoyance. Sighing she turned back to Abby. And paused.

"Have you felt any strange…pulls or energies?" It felt stupid asking but she assumed that if both Abby and her Lion were on the same planet she must have felt…something. Some sort of energy or pull. Like Alic had.

"Why do you ask?" she said warily.

"We think we might know where it is coming from," Chezor said. "That is, if you've felt something. But you have to come with us to see it." Abby said nothing, clearly weighing out in her mind if she should even answer the question or not. She's smart Chezor thought, in war, you can't exactly trust random people. Then Abby nodded, coming to a decision.

"I have been feeling a strange…pull the last few weeks…" she said slowly. "I've been ignoring it. This planet has many dangerous creatures. I can't just wander around it looking for…whatever it is that's pulling me." Chezor nodded.

"Good," she said. "Does anyone remember the way back to the Lions? We can fly there and save time." Alic raised his hand.

"I left my tracker in the Yellow Lion." Chezor looked down and saw that the strange blue tube that had been in his pocket was now gone.

She smiled, "Perfect!" Alic pulled out the receiving end of the tracker and they followed it to the Lions.

Thy walked into the clearing with the Lions. Abby's mouth fell open.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Hey!" Chezor shouted. "Get away from there!" A large sloth like creature stood by the Blue Lion, its hand on the barrier. It slowly turned its head, and smiled.

"Ahh!" Alic said. "That's not creepy!" Chezor looked at Abby's hand and saw that she still held the small gun. The slowly walked forward.

"Do you know what this is?" Chezor asked Abby. She shook her head. Once they had walked about half way into the clearing the sloth thing smiled again and patted the Lion's barrier, pointed to Abby, and patted the barrier again.

"I believe he is trying to tell us he knows where the Lion is," Celk whispered. It smiled, turned and walked back into the jungle, waving its huge arm in a gesture to follow.

"Okayyyy…" Alic said slowly, "we are now following a strange alien, not the weirdest thing I've done today…" They ran after the alien, catching up to him as he was about to enter the jungle. He held up two fingers. Chezor blinked in confusion and took another step forward, the creature held up a hand to stop her and again held up two fingers.

"Only two of us can come with you?" Chezor asked. Abby took a step towards it. Chezor grabbed her arm.

"Abby, what are you doing?" she hissed, "we don't even know what this thing is?" Abby looked at it.

"I feel something telling me to follow him," she whispered. "It's like what I felt before, but stronger." Chezor shared a look with Alic and Celk.

"Okay," she sighed. "Alic, Celk, you stay and guard the Lions. I'll go with Abby."

"Why do we have to stay!" Alic said.

"Because their your Lions, because I have a weapon wherever I go," she said proudly waving her claws, "and because I'm a higher rank than you so you have to do what I say." Alic glared at her then stomped off to his Lion, grumbling under his breath. Celk turned, looked at Chezor and held out her hand. Chezor took it.

"May you have luck," Celk said.

"Thanks," Chezor responded, "hopefully this doesn't end in me or Abby's death."

"Yes please do not die," Celk said frowning. "It is not very good for your health." Chezor laughed. Celk smiled, gave her hand a quick squeeze and walked back to her Lion. Chezor watched her go then turned back to Abby.

"Alright," she said nodding, "let's go!"

They followed the sloth-man for about another half varga through the jungle, until he led them to a river with a wooden boat sitting in its center; its prow was carved into the shape of a roaring lion. Chezor and Abby shared a look then got into the boat. The sloth-man grabbed an oar that rested on the river bed and began to slowly row them down the river.

"So how long have you been guarding this out post?" Chezor asked turning to Abby.

"A few months," she said. "It's my first out post guarding solo." Chezor nodded. The rest of the trip passed in a slightly awkward but peaceful silence. Chezor closed her eyes and listened to the jungle. Finally the boat ride stopped and the sloth-man helped them out. Both Abby's and Chezor's mouth fell open. In front of them was the biggest tree both of them had ever seen. It was so large that two of the Voltron Lions could fit inside. On it was a large, gray, metal door with a glowing green V. Abby laid her hand on the door. It hissed open. The room beyond was so dark that Chezor couldn't see into it. Abby turned, waved to Chezor and walked inside. Chezor sat on the ground and waited. Barely 10 dobashs had passed when Chezor heard a sound. She stood up. Then suddenly both the Yellow and Blue Lions crashed down on the jungle floor, crushing a few trees. Out of then walked a very surprised Alic and Celk.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chezor asked walking over to them.

"We were sitting in our Lions but they suddenly stood up and flew us here!" Alic said, fear showing in his voice.

"You sorta crushed a few trees…" Chezor said.

"It wasn't our fault!" Alic yelled, waving his arm like a deranged jelly fish. "It was the Lions!" Suddenly the giant tree exploded! Fragments of wood rained down on them and a green lion exploded out of it. It spiraled down to the ground, its mouth falling open. Abby walked out with a solemn expression.

"It showed me something," she whispered. "It…It showed me Voltron."

"Yea," Chezor said looking up at it. "It's why we're trying to get all the Lions. Voltron might be our last hope." Abby turned and looked back at the Green Lion.

"Did we truly find a way to defeat the Altayan Empire?" she said. Chezor shrugged.

"I hope so." Abby turned and smiled at her.

"If this is a chance that we might defeat the Altayan's, I'll take it," Abby said. "She told me where the next Lion is." Chezor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then why are we still standing around here?" she said smiling. "Let's go save the universe!"


	5. The Red Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location-?, Space, ?

Chezor walked inside the Green Lion with Abby, sitting on the bed that sat on the right side of the Lion. She watched Abby walk forward, sit in the pilot chair which slid her forward, and grab the joysticks. Chezor closed her eyes and lay back on the bed, feeling the jolt as the Lion took off. She took a deep breath and relaxed her body. She had left Earth probably about a day ago and from that time had hardly gotten any sleep, and she had opened two wormholes. Abby was half Altayan so she should be able to open the next. "Chezor," Abby suddenly called.

"What?" Chezor asked not opening her eyes.

"The Lion wants you to open a wormhole," Chezor opened her eyes.

"Can't you do it?" she asked. "You are half Altayan."

"How?" Abby asked. Chezor sighed, stood and walked over to Abby.

"Put your hand on the control module," she said, "that's what I did." Abby looked at the control module, shrugged and put her hand on its surface. Nothing happened. Chezor looked at her.

"Do you feel anything?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Abby responded. They waited for a few more ticks then Chezor sighed.

"Alight," she said. "Move your hand, your Lion apparently wants me to open a wormhole." Chezor gently touched the control module. As soon as she put her hand down a wormhole appeared in front of them. Chezor slumped against the wall as they flew inside it, beads of sweat stood out on her forehead. She felt exhausted. Abby looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine," Chezor said waving her hand. "Just a little bit tired.

"You guys seeing this?" Alic suddenly said. Chezor and Abby looked up and they exited the wormhole. A burning planet sat in front of them, its surface was completely red with lava.

"Wow," Chezor breathed, "it looks like Mustafar!" Abby blinked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Ignore me," Chezor said. "Nerd reference." They flew down to the planet's surface. As they neared it Chezor began to feel something, a pull, like some energy was calling to her.

"Did your Lion say anything about who the pilot was?" Alic asked. "Like if they are on the planet's surface? It seems kind of weird to bring us to the right planet without our next pilot.

"No," Abby said shrugging

"Because it's me," Chezor said, her eyes glued onto the planet. "I can feel it. It's like the lion is calling to me."

"Oh," Alic said, "that's convenient. You're already here." They continued to fly down to the planet's surface, Chezor directing them. The Lions landed on a small stone island surrounded by lava. A bridge stretched out, crossing the river and ended at the entrance of a cave with two stone lions cared around it.

"Bad news Chezor," Abby said. "The planet's surface is toxic to breathe in. You need a space helmet which we don't have."

"Hey what is that?" Celk asked. "Behind the cave entrance." Chezor turned and saw a white ship. It was now covered in soot and ash, but didn't look as though it had been there for very long.

"That's an Altayan ship!" Alic said. "It's a new model, built for exploring planets; it's fast but has next to no armor."

"So Altayans found the lion…" Celk whispered, "What should we do?" Chezor stared at the cave entrance, her hand slowly closed into a fist of anger. How dare they, how dare they touch her lion! She looked down at the small gun lying on the ground. She picked it up and turned to Abby.

"How long can I be outside the Lion before I pass out from lack of oxygen?" she asked. Abby looked at her in surprise. Her hands flew over the control module calculating.

"About eleven dobashs," she said shrugging. Eleven dobashs Chezor thought that is about ten Earth minutes.

"Open the Lion." Abby looked at her in shock.

"What!" she said, "Did you not just hear me!"

"I don't have time to think of another idea!" Chezor responded. "The Altayans are about to get the next lion. We can't let them steal our last chance to save the universe! If I'm not back in twelve dobashs, find someone else to pilot the lion."

"This isn't a very good idea!" Alic said. "They'll have sentries with them!" Abby pressed buttons on her control module. The Lion lowered its head.

"Abby!" Alic shouted. "What are you doing!" Abby turned to Chezor and nodded.

"Go," she said. Chezor nodded and smiled. The lion opened its mouth.

Chezor looked across the burning bridge, took a deep breath, set the stop watch on her watch and ran out onto the mountain side. She instantly felt the difference in the air, it was thinner, hotter. She sprinted across the bridge, the burning air stinging her skin, she ran into the tunnel, her Galra night vision helping her navigate.

She leaned heavily against the wall of the tunnel and gasped for breath, the air burned her lungs. As her sweating skin pressed against the stone the cave lit up with pictures of red lions. She gasped in shock and span around looking at the glowing images. Suddenly she doubled over coughing, her lungs screamed for air. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her breathing and looked down at her watch - 3:25. Taking a deep breath she ran on. The farther she got, the more breaks she needed, the more she bent over, coughing. The air was poisoning her, she could feel it. Finally Chezor reached where the door protecting the lion should have stood, but instead it lay on the floor, blackened. A cloud of ash and dust still floated around the entrance of the cave the door had one kept hidden, obscuring her view. Anger pulsed through her veins, this temple had stood for thousands of years, and yet here came the Altayans, blasting it apart to get what was inside. Typical. If the Altayan Empire wanted something, they would get it, no matter what fell in its wake. Chezor heard voices from beyond the fallen door. She creped forward, stopping just outside the door, listening. The cloud of dust slowly dissipated around her. "Fascinating," a male voice said. "This strange ship is giving off a higher reading of quintessence then I have ever seen! More than should even be possible! I think we have finally found what Emperor Alfor has been looking for!" From her vantage point Chezor could see one Altayan busy typing away on a hollo-screen, around him she could see two sentries, each holding guns. She leaned out farther, unable to resist the pull to see her lion. Her jaw fell open is shock, the lion was a flaming red color, hiding behind a glowing red particle barrier. Chezor shook herself, focus she thought. Angling her gun, she managed to see three other sentries in its reflection. She looked down at her watch again - 6:42. Her breath was coming out more ragged and labored. Each breath took effort and left her lungs feeling deprived of air. Her gun was small - she could only take out two sentries (if that) before the element of surprise was no longer hers. Angling the gun again she managed to see a large stone behind the three sentries. Chezor tightened the grip on her gun victory or death she thought. Her father had always hated that saying. But Chezor found strength in it. To her it has always meant 'I will never stop until I succeed.' She ran out into the open, her gun firing and managed to take out two sentries before bullets began to fly around her. She dove behind the stone, but just as she did a bullet slammed into her thigh. She screamed and pulled her leg behind the protection of the stone. Blood already poured out of her leg, soaking her pants; she griped her leg as agony shot through it. Bullets flew around her. Desperately she tried to think of some sort of plan. "I didn't think a rebel would follow us here," the Altayan called out through the fray of bullets. Chezor griped her leg, too out of breath and too filled with pain to respond. She looked down at her watch again - 8:52. Chezor leaped out from behind the rock, her leg screaming in pain. Bullets few around her. She ran in a wavy line, jumping from foot to foot making herself an impossible target. She jumped onto the first sentry, slamming her claws into it face. She leaped off, using the dead robot as a shield, she slammed into the second shooting her gun as she did. She wrenched the gun out of the robot's hand and shot the 5th and final sentry. Her lungs felt tight and burned in her chest. She knew running had decreased her time but she didn't have time to think of another option. She ran to the Altayan, kicked his knee, causing him to fall then kicked his gun away. She pointed the sentry's gun at his face, dropping the bullet-filled sentry she had used as a shield.

"Please," the Altayan said. "You can have the ship, just don't shoot me." Chezor wanted to, Altayans had taken everything from her, they had taken the life she had wanted to live, a life off of Earth with her sister and mother. They had forced millions into slavery and had killed hundreds more. Yet Chezor saw something in the Altalayn's eyes - innocence, fear. This man hadn't chosen his life any more than she had chosen hers. He was a prisoner to fate, to this war just as she was. Chezor stood staring at the man, feeling torn. Finally she lowered the gun. The man ran out of the cave, stumbling in fear. Chezor turned back to the lion, and staggered. Black spots flashed across her eyes. She fell to her knees, coughing. She couldn't breathe, her head pounded. She tried to stand but her leg gave way and she fell to the stone floor of the cave. The last thing she saw before she fainted was the particle barrier around the lion fading. Then black enveloped her.

The first thing Chezor was aware of was the pain in her leg and the pounding pain in her head. The second was that she could breath. She opened her eyes and looked around. The ceiling was gray but the air itself was tinted red. She sat up; wincing at the pain in her head. She looked around and instantly recognized the layout around her. She was inside the Red Lion. "How..." she whispered.

"Chezor!" Alic's voice called out from the intercom. "If you don't answer me I will use my Lion to blast a hole into the cave to get you out!"

"I'm here!" Chezor called. She tried to move her leg, but a lightning bolt of agony shot through it. She screamed and gripped it, her pant leg was wet and a pool of purple-red blood was growing around her leg.

"Chezor!" Celk called. "What is wrong? What happened?" Chezor groaned in pain.

"I was shot in the leg," she said.

"Can you move?" Abby asked. "You need to steer the lion to where we are."

"I'll try," Chezor said, wincing in pain. She put her hand on the wall and used it to stand, crying out in pain as she did, managing to walk to the pilot chair, dragging her leg behind her. She sat in the chair, gasping, beads of sweat dripped down her face and grabbed the joy sticks. The Lion came to life. The control modal glowed red. Chezor heard the roar of a lion echo around her. Suddenly, with a flash of light, the universe faded around her and she saw five lions fly forward, Red, Blue, Black, Green, and Yellow. They flew upwards trailing streaks of light. With a flash of blinding light, they combined together and became a huge, metal man, his body made from the Lions. A massive, glowing sword was in his hand. Suddenly Chezor was back, she looked around in shock.

"Wow," she whispered. "So that's what Voltron looks like…" She shook her self and pushed the joy sticks in the direction her screen told her the other Lions were. The Red Lion shot forward, Chezor was pushed back in her chair, gasping. Despite her pain she smiled.

"Wow," she whispered as the Lion speed forward, "You are fast!" In no time at all she saw the others in the distance. The Lions turned and flew towards her.

"Chezor!" Celk called. "You are okay!"

Chezor grunted, "Define okay," she said. Suddenly everything around her turned red, she heard a Lion's growl around her, it was strong and fierce. A thought appeared in her head, a thought she somehow knew came from the Lion. Then everything went back. Chezor looked around in shock.

"Hey guys…" she said, "my Lion just told me how to find the next lion, or at least part of how to find it. It gave me part of a map."

"It gave a map part to me as well," Celk said.

"Same," Alic said.

"I have one too," Abby said.

"Four to find the one, one to find the four…" Chezor whispered.

"What?" Alic asked in confusion.

"It was a part of that creepy poem from the Blue Lion's cave. You need one Lion to find the other three and our four Lions combine to find the last lion."

"Oh!" Alic said, "well the map fragment my Lion gave me started at this planet."

"Then lead the way," Abby said. "Let's find the last lion


	6. Following the puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location- Space, Arus

Chezor tried to steady her breathing as they flew; following the map fragment Alic had been given. The pain in her leg had only worsened, a pool of blood growing around her. She had already tried to open a wormhole using her Lion, but nothing had happened. They had been flying for about half a varga in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. Chezor gripped the joysticks tighter as pain coursed through her leg in waves, nausea creeping over her. "Chezor are you okay?" Abby suddenly called through the intercom, "your Lion is flying sort of...crooked." Chezor sighed and straitened the Lion.

"I'm fine," she said, "my leg is just hurting." They kept flying in silence, the blood eventually stopped dripping from her leg leaving her lightheaded and dizzy. But the pain only worsened the farther they flew.

After they reached the designation given to them by Alic, Celk's map became active and they followed the second part of the map. Planets and stars speed past at they flew to their unknown destination. Chezor closed her eyes, drifting into sleep, suddenly she slammed against The Yellow Lion. "Hey!" Alic shouted. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," Chezor muttered, trying to keep her eyes open, her leg pounding with pain. Abby said nothing but flew her Lion closer to Chezor, helping keep her steady.

By the time they had reached the end of Celk's map and the beginning of Abby's, Chezor could barely keep her eyes open. Her leg pounded in agony. Her eyes began to close, she was so tired, the pain in her leg pushing sleep's warm embrace closer. "Chezor!" Abby shouted. Chezor's head snapped up. "You have to stay awake." Chezor nodded.

"Right," she said, her voice laced with pain. But the farther they flew the harder it was to simply keep her eyes open. Her head span and the stars blurred in front of her. When they reached Abby's map fragment Chezor's hands slipped from her Lion's controls, her head dropped forward. She felt her Lion take control. She closed her eyes and just breathed, the pain had spread past her leg, her left side of her body pounded in agony, her nausea coming in waves. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and landed on her lap. She didn't know how much time passed, how far they had flown. But she felt her Lion land on a planet's surface. She opened her eyes and stared out the window but all she saw was a hazy fog, finally allowing unconsciousness to take over.

Abby

As soon her Lion's claws touched the planet's surface Abby stepped out. They had landed in front of a huge castle. It was a glowing white and black. Bright teal veins of energy pulsed up its sides. Four huge towers stretched upwards. "Wow," Alic whispered besides her, "It's huge!" Abby nodded. Celk, who had come out of her Lion a few ticks after Abby, stretched her arms up and groaned.

"I have never been a ship that long!" she said. "I feel so stiff!" Abby smiled.

"It'll wear off," she said. Then she turned and looked back at The Red Lion. It still sat, its mouth open and its chin resting on the planet's surface. She frowned and walked towards the Lion.

"Chezor?" she called. "You alright?" No response. Abby frowned and walked up its lowered gangplank.

"Chezor?" she called again. Then she saw her slumped over, face chalk white, a pool of purple Galra blood staining the floor around her.

"Chezor!" Abby shouted, she rushed forward and grabbed her arm, putting it over her shoulder. She heaved her out of her chair and dragged her out of the Lion. Celk gasped, running up to her.

"What happened?" she shouted. "Is she alright?"

"No," Abby grunted. "The bulled she was hit with clearly damaged her more than she was letting on. Stupid Galra and their pride!" Celk grabbed Chezor's other arm and put it around her shoulder. Alic ran out of the Red Lion carrying the gun Chezor had dropped. They walked towards the castle. Celk glanced nervously at Abby.

"Are you sure we should be walking towards that?" she asked, "It looks Altayan"

"No," Abby responded, "but Chezor needs help and the Lions brought us here." Suddenly the castle's doors were thrown open. An Altayan stood in the open door way. She had dark blue hair that faded to white, black and purple clothing, violet eyes and Altayan marking.

"Welcome Paladins of Voltron to The Castle of Lions," she said smiling, a soft Altayan accent showing through her words. "We have been waiting for you for many decapheebs"


	7. Paladins of Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location- Arus

Chezor could hear a faint electric humming sound around her. She opened her eyes to a sleep pod. The light blue barrier in fount of her tinted the room blue. Suddenly she heard a small beeping sound and the barrier de-materialized. Chezor stumbled out of the pod, feeling week and sore. Behind her she heard a metallic hiss. Turning, she saw the pod lower itself into the floor. She bent down to look at her leg. Her pant leg had been rolled up, probably to help the machine heal it. A faint pale scar in the shape of an X marked where the bullet had hit her. But there was no blood. She pulled her pant leg down to find no blood marked it either, although there was a hole. She shivered, feeling cold after her time in the pod. She looked over to see her jacket folded neatly on the floor. As she began to pull it on, a piece of paper floated to the floor, or at least it looked like paper. She picked it up and found Altayan righting on it.

Lions led us here. Altayan Castle with Altayan who knows about Voltron. Can't tell if I trust her. The Lions are safe and I have the gun with me. When you wake up, follow map. Waiting for you. I'll explain more when you get here.

Abby

The writhing looked hurried and messy. Chezor span the note around to find a map of Abby's location. Chezor stared at the map, thinking. Finally she tucked it into her back pocket and began following its direction. Wherever she was, the hallways seemed to have a collective thread of white walls and gray floors, lit by bright teal lights of glowing energy.

Finally, she found a large closed door with a large, glowing, teal V on its front. Seeing no handle or control pad around it she figured the door activated through motion sensors. As she walked up to the door it slid open almost soundlessly, revealing a large room with a floating table. Around the table, sitting on floating chairs, were her companions. Sitting on the table itself was a tan Altayan with dark blue hair fading to white. She wore a dark violet, long sleeved shirt, and black pants with a purple stripe on the sides. Her eyes and Altayan markings were violet. She looked about Chezor's age. "And that's why they call it a varga," she was saying.

"Wow," Alic said smiling. "How do you know that?" The Altayan shrugged.

"I read a lot. It helps keep me…" She paused seeing Chezor. She smiled, jumped off the table and walked over to her.

"Hello," she said, "glad to see you're awake."

"Chezor!" Alic shouted standing up. "How do you feel?" Chezor shrugged.

"Fine," she said eyeing the Altayan wearily. In truth she did feel tired but there was no way she was letting an Altayan know that. She sat down next to Abby, eyeing the gun she had strapped to her waist; at least if it came to it they would have a weapon to defend themselves.

"My name is Malena. Welcome to the Castle of Lions." The Altayan said, holding her hand out to Chezor. She eyed it then glared up at her.

"Charmed," she said sarcastically. Malena's smile faded and she pulled back her hand.

"I understand your hostility towards me," she said sadly. "I'm not proud of the things my people have done to this universe. I hope with your help we can restore it."

"Yea about that," Alic said raising his hand. "I'm all for saving the universe and all that but…..how are we supposed to do that?" Malena walked to the head of the table.

"You can because you are the Paladins of Voltron," she said. Paladins Chezor thought. The word was one she had always associated with honor and bravery.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Abby asked.

"It means you are four of the five chosen to pilot the Lions of Voltron," Melena said. "The most powerful weapon in the universe" Alic raised his hand.

"What?" he asked. Melena sighed.

"Forgive me," she said, "It's just that I've been waiting for you my entire life. I'm a bit excited. Let me start over. Around ten thousand years ago, back when the universe wasn't at war, King Alfor the great found a trans-reality comet that possessed more quintessence than anyone ever dreamed possible. Using the comet, he created five robotic ships, each capable of immense power. These five ships are called The Lions of Voltron." As she said this she pressed a hidden button under the table and holographic projections of the five robotic lions appeared. Chezor looked at them in shock. Melena continued. "These five lions possess the ability to combine into one robot named Voltron, the Defender the Universe." As she said this the small holographic lions flew upwards, and with a flash of light became Voltron. This was flowed by a stunned silence.

"I'm sorry," Chezor said, "this is just a lot to take in. I mean we already knew some things about Voltron, but this…." Malena nodded.

"I know," she said, "I apologies. But to put it simply, we are running out of time and don't exactly have much to waste." Chezor looked at the holoprojection of Voltron, feeling as if a heavy weight began pressing down on her shoulders. The weight of responsibility. Taking a deep breath she turned towards Malena and nodded.

"Continue," she said. Malena nodded and pressed a few more buttons. Voltron separated back into miniature lions. Chezor studied the last one. It was the largest of all the lions by far; it was black with red wings and had a silver spiked mane around it head.

"Each of the Lions," Malena said, "is different, so each requires a different type Paladin. They choose these Paladins based off of their quintessence. When a lion finds someone who matches their quintessence they choose them as their Paladins. The Red Lion is the Lion of fire and Voltron's Right Arm. As such they aid the leader as much as they can, leading when they can't," as she said this, the Red Lion walked over and stood in front of Chezor, its tail twitching, growling slightly. Chezor looked at it in surprise. Malena smiled and continued. "Like its Paladin, it's fierce and dangerous. It's also the most protective of its Paladin, and for good reason, seeing as they are known for recklessly charging into battle with no plan of foresight." The other Paladins glassed at Chezor who shrugged.

"Eh, guilty as charged." she said. Malena continued

"The Red Paladin carves its own path and never backs down from a challenge. However it is the fastest and the most difficult Lion to pilot, it requires a Paladin who relies on instinct rather than skill. It is also extremely temperamental and will only allow a Paladin who has proven them self." Suddenly the Green Lion walked over to Abby and laid down, its head perked up.

"The Green Lion is the guardian spirit of the forest and Voltron's left arm. It has the highest quintessence value which gives it a deep connection with life itself. Like its Paladin, it has a deep curiosity and is constantly searching for knowledge. It's the most adventurous of all the Lion and the most skilled at creating advanced technology." The Blue Lion then stood and sat in front of Celk.

"The Blue Lion is the guardian spirit of water and the right leg. It is the most accepting of Paladins than the other Lions. The Lions take Paladins that already are who they need them to be, the Blue Lion takes Paladins who can become who they need. Like its Paladin it possessed great confidence it its abilities. It also is the most adapt at swimming and is the fastest and most maneuverable Lion underwater." The Yellow Lion then walked over to Alic and laid down in front of him, its head resting on its paws.

"The Yellow Lion is the guardian spirit of earth and the Right leg, as such it's the Yellow Paladin's duty to keep their team strong and bonded together. Although the slowest of all the Lions it has the strongest armor, being able to withstand hit after hit without slowing. The Yellow Lion is a gentle giant. Like its Paladin, it's caring and gentle but will protect its team no matter the cost. And the Black Lion." Chezor turned to look at the Lion, expecting it to move towards Malena, but it stayed in at the center of the table, unmoving.

"The Black Lion, who resides in the Castle, is the guardian spirit of the sky, Voltron's head and Leader. It's the most skilled in battle, but needs a focused, determined Paladin as it requires the most energy from them. Its Paladin must be a natural leader, and born fighter." Chezor looked at the still Lion in confusion.

"Malena," she said, "who is the Black Paladin?" Malena looked away sadly.

"I…I don't know. You only arrived with four Paladins." Chezor looked at her in shock.

"What!" she said, "Are you sure?" Malena looked down sadly and nodded.

"So you're saying we are the last hope for the universe and we don't have a leader or a way to form Voltron! How do you expect us to do that!"

"I…I don't know!" Malena whispered. "Either the Lions didn't bring you to them or there simply isn't a Black Paladin." A strained silence filled the room.

"Who…who is meant to be our leader now?" Celk asked nervously.

"Well," Malena said, "The Red Paladin is supposed to lead when the Black Paladin in unable." Chezor froze, her heart hammering in her chest.

"What!" she shouted,."You expect me to lead!"

"We don't have another option!" Malena said, "Voltron needs a leader. You're the only one who can do it." Chezor's hands tightened into fists, anger burned in her.

"You're gonna have to find someone else to lead," she said. "I'm not a leader." She felt desperation flow through her, her heart beat with panic. She couldn't lead! She wasn't a leader! She wasn't even a team player! Chezor had always done everything by herself, she worked better alone, and although she never meant to, she tended to push people away. She had never wanted to be a loner, but her life had left her with little options. How could she lead when she could barely keep herself together? She didn't hear the rest of what Melena said. The Red Paladin just stood up and walked out. Not even pausing when she heard Abby calling her name. She wandered around the castle, thinking. Her arms folded over her chest.

Somehow she found herself in the Red Lion's hanger. She stared up at the massive red cat and sighed. The half Galra sat on the floor, leaning on her Lion's paws. "How am I supposed to do this?" she whispered. "I mean I've always wanted to fight in the war, to help. But this…this is insane! I can't…I can't lead these people. I don't even like most people!" She stared up at her Lion, thoughts racing through her head.

She sat there for hours, sometimes talking to her Lion, other times keeping her thoughts to herself. Finally Chezor reached a desertion. She stood and found her way back to the kitchen where Malena had told them about their Lions. The Altayan was still there when she opened the door. She looked up at her in surprise. "Chezor," she said, "I was wondering when you would return." Chezor looked at her in surprise.

"How, did you know I would?"

Malena smiled. "Because you're the Red Paladin," she said. "It would be against your nature to walk away from people who needed you." Chezor swallowed and looked down.

"I thought a lot about what you said…about leading Voltron. I still don't think I can, or should. But, the universe needs us. It needs hope. It isn't just about me anymore. It's about everyone. Voltron needs a leader, and…and it's my duty to say yes. They need me; I can't just sit back and watch the universe crumble anymore."

Malena's smile grew. "I'll inform the other Paladins," she said. "You'll all have a single Quintent to adjust to your surroundings and get used to your responsibilities. I wish I could give you more but we have a time shortage as it is. Tomorrow you'll see what it truly means to be a Paladin of Voltron."


	8. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location-  
> *(___)*}  
> `v v

Hi people. thanks you all so much for reading this. It really means a lot to me. I really worked my butt off making it.

However, I've had a few people ask me to write a fan fiction for them and that kinda takes priority. I don't like writing a whole lot of fan fictions at once because it gets confusing for me. I'm gonna have to take a break from this fan fiction. More than twice the amount of people have read my other one, and I need to pause one of my fan fictions in order to write the stories that have been asked of me. Also I'm kinda running out of ideas, I had up to about here planned and some random spots along the way. This break will be nice for me to come up with more ideas for this fan fiction.

I am truly, truly sorry for everyone who is reading this and was enjoying it. I will start back on it as soon as I can. Again I am really sorry.

Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me.


End file.
